


Teasing To Please

by GoGetterGreg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGetterGreg/pseuds/GoGetterGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has come home after a semester away at university. Drunken antics at one of Kirsch's parties left her alone with Laura in her bedroom and in the aftermath she is as confused as ever. To make matters worse Laura just happens to be dating her brother Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing To Please

I sit in the front seat of my car, parked on the curb outside my house with my head resting on the steering wheel. I focus on taking deep, even breaths but I still can’t shake the feeling that I’ve just been given the Heimlich by a sumo wrestler. 

Suddenly I remember that I had left a candle burning in my bedroom. “Shit.” I mutter to the empty passenger seat. Now I have to get out of the car.  
Or I could just drive away and forget about everything. Maybe the house will burn down and we can all start new lives somewhere exotic like Austria. At least then I won’t have to go inside, make small talk, and pretend I’m not about to explode.

I won’t have to sit at the dinner table and pick at Mom’s dry pot roast while my brother Will regales the room with the latest NFL draft or the newest swimsuit issue centerfold. I used to at least try to feign intrigue in my family’s interests, but I ceased once I suspected that I may actually be losing IQ points.  
I’m jarred out of my daydream by a tapping on my passenger window. I snap my head up in time to see Will’s girlfriend Laura open the door to my car and climb in next to me. I didn’t even notice her Prius pull up behind my jeep. 

I’m overtaken by the smell of her strawberry shampoo. The scent still manages to hit me in waves even though she has her bronze hair tied in a loose side braid.  
“Hey stranger, I think we’re both due to make an appearance right about now.” She turned her entire body towards me, like we were in a crowded room and I might be confused by who she was talking to. She smiled and for a second I thought maybe the past Saturday night had been a mirage.

Then she hands me my vintage bomber jacket that I’d given her the past weekend and I realized my recollection was still somewhat reliable.  
“Are you ok Carmilla? Because it sort of feels like I’m talking to myself here.” Laura says.

“Sorry you’re catching me at a weird time.” I can’t help but gawk a little as I talk to her. She seems like she always does, but a little forced. It’s like she’s playing herself in a film.  
Laura continues, ignoring my contracted behavior. “Thanks for letting me wear your jacket the other night. I honestly couldn’t remember where I got it from until I sorted out that you are the only person I know who could pull off clothes that are as old as our parents.”

“Right, thanks.” I hold the jacket against my chest, trying to decide if I should come right out and ask Laura about what happened at Kirsch’s party that night or if subtlety was the route to take here. “You were pretty out of it that night. I guess your reputation as a teetotaler is all rumor.”

Laura shrugs off my comment and trades her smile for a smirk, allowing me to catch a glimpse of someone more authentic as opposed to the Miss Congeniality routine she might as well have patented.  
She throws back at me, “You are the last person I would have pegged for the type to buy into the gossip of us children. I would think you’d know better than to believe everything you hear.” 

“Excuse me, but if memory serves me I’m barely a year older than you? I would assume that simple addition would be well in the grasp of a genius mind like yours.” I can feel my expression brighten as we trade jabs.

She laughs and opens the door to my car. After she gets out she turns back towards me and leans inside the car.

“Listen Carmilla, thanks for your help at Kirsch’s party. My memory of the night is pretty fuzzy but I remember being helped up to my room and it was nice to wake up in my own bed. I owe you one.” With that Laura turns and heads toward the house.

I shake my head and lay it back against the headrest. To think I felt conflicted before. I thought if I got the chance to talk to Laura alone before dinner tonight, we could sort out whatever we needed to. Now I feel more lost than ever.

Everything is royally screwed up.


End file.
